Sol
Sol is a level 90 Cleric. Personality Sol is a pretty absent minded individual with a heart of gold. He doesn't let his forgetful mind stop him for enjoying life, if he does forget what he was currently doing. It didn't phase him one bit he just goes with flow and wander off doing something else until he remembers. In real life he has a journal to write down what task he has to complete for the day so he doesn't forget. Even tho he is complete space cadet he is quite smart and a talented drawer. He doesn't like to stand out, its too much effort for him, he rather hit the arcades or draw something instead of doing an important assignment. He has a bad habit off sticking his foot in where it doesn't belong. His helpful nature gets him into more trouble than good but that's what makes him such a good healer. Sol needs a goal to perform to keep his mind on track and not wander. Appearance He has short hair and emerald green eyes. He wears the Armor of Silver Remnant which is a silver set of heavy armor tailored to spell casting and healing. so it grants bonuses to spell power, MP regen and MP pool. He has 2 spell tomes 1 for combat the Tome of Guiding Light which contains powerful healing spells and 1 for everyday actives, the Tome of Wander Memories basically a magical dairy which he writes in with magical energy to remind him what he is currently doing. To others it appears to be an empty book. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse In real life Tazuna studies graphic design at the University of Art and Culture in Shizuoka. When he is not studying he enjoys just drawing random anime or hanging out at his local arcade. Every now and then him and mates would have a night of DnD. Tazuna has a level 56 human paladin named Sol'Tayvis, that was inspiration for Sol the Cleric. In the game Sol is known as a skilled healer but most people refer to him as double edged sword, doing more harm than good. He was in a guild called Barons of White River but he was removed because of his forgetful mind. If the raid was on content that was a pain to him, his mind would start to slip and the guild leader just had enough of it. Now he is currently guildless and wanders around seeing where the road can take him. Post-Apocalypse Probably shouldn't put anything here yet until things major happen to your character in the RP. This is for future information that you might create as your roleplay here with us. Just leave this blank. Class and Subclass 'Class: Cleric' Place the skills you've chosen from the skill list of your chosen class here. 'Primary Subclass: War Priest' 'Secondary Subclass: Herbalist Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon: Spellswords Fury - a level 90 longsword tailored for spell casting, the damage of the sword is decent but it grants bonus to spell pen and crit. Tome of Guiding Light - a spell book designed for healing, this tome contains powerful healing spells, used for times when everything goes to hell and people start taking a lot of damage. Tome of Wandering Mind - an empty tome to others but to the holder, it grants clarity and clear mind which mainly beneficial out side of combat Armor: Armor of Silver Renmant - a heavy armor set tailored to spell casting and healing with bonuses to spell power, MP regen and MP pool. Accessories (Optional): Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Any other information you would like for us to know about your character. Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow players.